Don't Blame the Cuffs
by ZashleyTroypay101
Summary: Tired of all the arguing, their friends have had enough. With one fool proof plan in mind, they've come up with the perfect solution...Handcuffs. Troypay. Chapter Four up!
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer**: We don't own any of the characters from Disney's High School Musical.

* * *

**There were constant issues...**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay stand in front of one another._

"Get over yourself, Bolton!" Sharpay yelled.

Troy laughed, "I'm not the one that needs to get over themselves."

**Their friends were always caught in the middle...**

_Shows Sharpay tugged on Kelsi's arm, glaring at Troy._

"She promised to help with a song, Bolton. Why don't you go play with one of your basketball buddies."

_Shows Troy rolling his eyes as Kelsi is dragged away_.

**Now they are tired of the fights and know something needs to be done**.

_Shows Ryan, Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and Martha huddled together._

"We have to do something." Ryan stated.

Taylor nodded in agreement, "This is getting out of hand."

Chad smirks, "Guys, I have the best idea. Listen..."

**They thought their plan was full proof.**

_Shows Ryan sneaking up to the arguing pair..._

"Look Bolton just get out of my way and we won't have a problem."

"Why is everything about you?" He asked.

"The world revolves around...What the? Ryan, what are you doing?"

**They have no choice but to stick together.**

_Shows Sharpay tugging fruitlessly with her handcuffed hand._

Troy yawned, "That didn't work the first hundred times you've tried Sharpay."

Sharpay scowled at him, "I didn't ask you Bolton!"

He shrugged, "You should just call me Troy."

"Whatever."

**One thing was for sure, they needed to learn to not blame the cuffs.**

_Shows an aggravated Troy towering over Sharpay_.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with the likes of you, Evans. Stupid handcuffs."

"Sure blame the handcuffs. At least I shower!" Sharpay shot back.

"Shut it."

A couple seconds later...

"And, I brush my teeth, and use deodorant. And-"

"Will you just give it a rest."

"Never!"

**There was something there that neither noticed.**

_Shows Troy sneaking a glance at Sharpay, looking away just as quickly when she turned her head._

_Scene changes to show Sharpay watching Troy from the corner of her eye as he dribbled with one hand._

**As they open up, they learn more about the other then they'd expect.**

_Scene shifts to Troy and Sharpay in front of a lake._

"I'm not really what people play me out to be."

"Troy Bolton's not a player?" Sharpay asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

Troy shook his head.

**But will the friendship they built during their time together last?**

_Shows the gang surrounding Troy and Sharpay, Chad holding the key to the handcuffs._

"This is it guys." Chad smiled, "No more fighting?"

Troy smiled at Sharpay, a red tint coming to her cheeks, "No more fighting."

_Scene shifts to Troy chasing after Sharpay, grabbing her hand before she got to far ahead._

"What do you want?" she snapped.

He looked at her confused. "What's the matter?"

"Everything!" She yelled.

_**Starring Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay glaring hatefully at her so called friends..._

**_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton..._**

_Shows Troy humming an annoying tone in Sharpay's ear._

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans...**_

_Shows Ryan backing away from the pissed of duo of Troy and Sharpay_.

**_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez..._**

_Shows Gabriella laughing as she avoids a flying water balloon._

**_Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth..._**

_Shows Chad running forward and jumping in the air only to cannon ball into the water._

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie...**_

_Shows Taylor shaking her head as Troy and Sharpay pass._

_**And Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross...**_

_Show Jason lifting Kelsi into the air before tossing her into the pool laughing._

**_It's a summer they'll never forget..._**

**_Coming to a computer screen near you..._**

**_T and K Productions Present..._**

**Don't Blame The Cuffs**

* * *

**Notes from the Authoress'**: We hope that this trailer has in some way or form interested you. This is the first time **_XTroypayXRoxXMySox22X_** and **_Brokengem_** work together so we hope you will enjoy this story. Look out for the first chapter, coming soon. Don't forget to review and let us know what you think. . 


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**We do not own High School Musical, or the song used in this chapter 'Miss Independent' by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Plane Ride**

Sharpay sat in the uncomfortable seat, her fingers delicately tapping a key on her laptop, less than a breath away from him. She sighed at the full brown haired head that seemed to rest, almost perfectly, on her shoulder. Troy Bolton had complained the entire time as they boarded the plane on how tired he had been. Was it really her fault that he had stayed up late when he should have gotten a good nights sleep? No. She didn't understand how she ended up beside him in the first place. Ryan had promised that he would seat beside her on the flight and now she had the lunk-head captain of the basketball team using her shoulder as a pillow. The blonde sighed as she turned off her laptop, her free hand stretched over her chest and removed Troy's head harshly from her shoulder. Free from the heavy load on her shoulder, Sharpay peered out through the small window, looking out at the ice blue sea, than feeling a smack to her shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell was that for Bolton?" she snapped, her voice as cold as ice as she glared at him. Troy twisted his neck from side to side, satisfied with the disgusted look that appeared on the drama queen's face at the sound it created.

"For almost breaking my neck, Evans."

"It isn't my fault that you decided to not sleep last night and use my beautiful shoulder as a pillow." she hissed, making a point by brushing off the very shoulder he had used as though she might catch a disease if his germs were to remain any longer.

He rolled his eyes at her statement, "Trust me Evans, there isn't anything beautiful about that shoulder. All it is bony, not eating enough?"

The blonde sneered, "You must be confusing me for on of your cheerleader fan girls Bolton, who only enjoy sticking their fingers down their mouths." She imitated the action, making gagging noises for effect purposes.

"You're just jealous, Evans. Maybe still pissed off that Gabriella and I won the role for the musical over you and your brother?" She glowered at him and he only smirked.

"I think it's you're jealous. You want to be one of those cheerleaders who hang around me."

"Yeah, right. Don't flatter yourself, Bolton. Like I'd want to be in the arms of a sweaty pig, who only thinks of naked cheerleaders while he sleeps." she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Like you don't think of me with lots of money covering me in just the right place." Troy shot back, a smirk playing on his lips. Sharpay laughed humorlessly, "You make me laugh, really you do." She sneered at him, "I hate to ruin your dreams but I don't think of how to get you naked in bed with me. That's only your childhood fantasy Bolton."

"Shut your mouth, Evans." Her voice had risen at that point and he really didn't need the others to listen to this particular conversation.

"So it's true?" She giggled, "You wish we could be together in bed? That's so disgusting Bolton, even for you. Like I would want to soil myself like that." she stated, a disgusted look crossing her features

"Ha ha. I'd rather put pink jelly with purple rhinestone in my eyes."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Pink Jelly." Sharpay laughed at his expense, not buying a word of it.

"Pink just isn't my color, Sharpay." He muttered sarcastically. "We all can't be girly like you."

"I'm not girly." She huffed, "I'm a feminine and independent woman, who happens to like the color pink and hates jocks." Her chocolate glare bore a hole into him. Troy fought the urge to shiver under her cold stare. After all the years of knowing her she still hadn't gotten used to that look.

"Independent huh? Not what I here. Word around school is that you constantly need help with the combination to you locker, Miss Independent." He shot back, his lips curved up to a smirk as he thought of something. He opened his mouth and sung the very song she so claimed to be.

_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance, mm_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'll never, ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

Troy leaned in towards her ear as she turned her head away from him in a huff. "Shut up!" She hissed. "Fine." The teen shrugged only to hum the rest as he relaxed in his seat. "I told you to shut it!" Sharpay yelled, gaining everyone's attention. The other passengers of the flight turned to look at the two teens, who had since lowered themselves as much as possible in the seats they occupied. The pair looked in opposite directions, although not before Sharpay glared at Troy with a look that clearly meant his end while he smirked cockily at her. Chad and Ryan peered between their seat at the duo, silently wondering if this vacation had been a good idea.

* * *

**I hope you like it. I (Taylor) wrote this chapter, with Kristi's help. The next chapter will be written by Kristi.**

**We hope you like it!**

**Love**

**TK Productions**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: We don't own any of the characters from Disney's High School Musical.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The flight had landed; Sharpay couldn't have been more thrilled. After the outburst she had on the plane, the pretty drama queen said nothing else, not even to Ryan when he had tried to converse with her. Unfortunately, Troy hadn't fallen asleep like she had hoped. Instead he continued to mumble to Jason and Zeke from across the aisle. That annoyed her more then anything and she had a sinking feeling that he knew that as well.

"Are you planning on taking another flight?" The voice she wished would just leave her alone asked, "I'm pretty sure you'll have trouble with that if you do, you know having to buy another ticket and all."

"Shut up Bolton. I didn't ask for your opinion on anything." She snapped, quickly getting out of her seat. "Can you make yourself useful and grab my bag? Thanks. Tootles."

Before the young man could say another word she slipped out into the aisle and hurriedly followed after the other passengers. He shook his head, reaching into the compartment above their seats for her pink couture bag. A smile hand appeared on his shoulder.

"It's ok Troy. Things will work out." Gabriella stated with a smile.

Troy shrugged, "I doubt it but thanks Gabby. Do want me to carry your bag too? How about you Taylor?"

Both girls smiled and shook their heads. Taylor reminded him that there were others behind them that wanted to get of the plane some time this year. With a sheepish chuckle, Troy hurried on ahead with the two girls following behind.

**-X-**

Sharpay tapped her foot impatiently, another glance at her very expensive watch. "Where are they?"

Ryan sighed as he played with the end of his hat. "They probably had to go to the bathroom."

"Whatever." She grumbled, taking a seat next to Martha. The hip-hop dancer slid over a little to give the blonde princess more room. "Zeke are there any more cookies left?"

The basketball player in question snatched the bag from Chad's hand in favor of giving the remaining cookies to Sharpay. He smiled charmingly at her. "Here you go Sharpay."

"Thank you." She crossed her legs, reaching into the paper bag and retrieving one of the delicious treats.

Chad leaned back against the wall, still grumpy from losing his bag of cookies. His head turned towards Ryan, "Where is this place anyway? I don't think we ever asked."

"It's in Orlando. In a secluded development." Ryan stole a cookie from the bag his sister held, ignoring the pointed glare he received. "It's a pretty nice place."

Chad and Jason whistled.

"It must be big." Jason stated, imagining the place they would be calling home for the next two. "Maybe it's like a mansion."

"It's not that big you idiot." Sharpay mumbled as she nibbled on another cookie.

"What's not that big?" Gabriella's voice asked from beside them.

The group turned to the lost trio, most with smiles while one frowned.

"It's about time. Where the hell were the three of you?" Sharpay snapped her fierce gaze train on Troy as he deposited her carry-on bag by her feet, snatching a cookie as well.

"Bathroom. Why did you miss me, princess?" Troy taunted as he stuffed the cookie in his mouth.

Sharpay scoffed, standing to her feet while she ate the last cookie. She was fully aware of eyes turned on them but that wasn't going to stop her. "Like I would ever miss you."

The corners of Troy's mouth turned up. "Just admit it. You missed me, even if I was only gone for fifteen minutes."

"Get over yourself, Bolton!" Sharpay yelled, getting dangerously close to his face.

Troy laughed in response, "I'm not the one who needs to over themselves."

Her cheeks flushed with red as his hot breath touched her face. She just wanted to smack that expression off his face with all being and she would have too if Ryan and Chad hadn't decided to intervene.

"Guys look you're drawing a crowd." Chad whispered, looking between the pair.

Both turned to look at him but neither seemed ready to back off. Sharpay took a deep breath and stepped back, wiping her face.

"Next time try not to get so close, Bolton." She turned to the baggage claim, the other girls following behind, before she could hear his reply.

"This is going to be a long trip." Troy grumbled, glancing at the others. The guys offered sympathetic smiles.

"Don't feel so bad." Ryan started; "She's just in a bad mood today from not getting enough sleep."

"When isn't she in a bad mood?" Jason laughed, the others joining in shortly.

The boys turned as Kelsi returned her luggage in tow. "Sharpay says that you better get your things now or she's going to rent a car without you guys and leave you locked out of the place."

There was a collective set of groans and the group hurried to reclaim their baggage before Sharpay threatened them more then desired. Once everyone had their luggage, the group banded together. Sharpay up in front of every as per usual.

"We need to rent cars." She stated the moment everyone's attention fell on her.

"Cars?" Chad asked, "We just need one and that's a van."

Sharpay waved her hand dismissively, "Yes I know but I'd rather not be stuck in a car crammed with so many people. No offense to anyone, except you Bolton. I'll drive myself and you follow Chad."

The large haired teen nodded his head. "Sounds good."

The blonde motioned him to follow her so they could rent their desired vehicles. The other under strict orders to wait out front of the airport while they retrieved the cars.

"Well..." Taylor stated, "I claim shotgun."

She laughed as the other quickly stated which spot in the van they would claim when the time arrived. Ryan and Gabriella agreed to seat in the middle with Kelsi, Ryan having claimed window seat. While Jason, Martha, Zeke and Troy claimed the back.

They waited patiently in the hot Florida sun for good twenty minutes as taxi cabs and other cars came and left.

"Guys over here!" Chad yelled, waving at the large group from a little ways away.

"It's about time." Martha laughed as they approached.

The driver's door a large black Escalade opened as Sharpay hopped out. "Sorry there was some trouble with registering for the cars."

Chad rubbed the back of his neck; "someone's going to have to ride with Sharpay. The van can only hold eight people and the guy kept warning me not to have anymore."

"We still claim the middle seat." Ryan stated pointing to himself, Gabbi and Kelsi.

"You know I have the front." Taylor crossed her arms, leaving her luggage next to Chad before she went to seat in the van.

The four who claimed the back glanced at one another. "Which of us goes with Sharpay?" Zeke asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Jason suggested.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Troy agreed.

The four placed their hands in the center, chanting 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' before they unfisted their hands.

Troy groaned, "Damn rock beats scissors."

"If you all are done playing stupid kid games." Sharpay snapped, her arms crossed.

The others snickered at his misfortune. "Can I at least drive?"

"No." She spun on her heel and reenter the Escalade.

Troy glared at the other. He stuffed his luggage in the others before entered the car with Sharpay.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Jason asked as they all moved towards the van.

"No." Chad smiled as he sat in the driver's seat. "Let's hope they don't kill each other."

He yelped in pain as he received four smacks to the back of the head, one from Taylor, Kelsi, Gabriella and Ryan, who stepped in for Martha. Rubbing his now sore head, Chad apologized following after Sharpay's black Escalade.

**End**

* * *

**Notes**: I personally didn't like the way this one came out but Taylor said it was good so here it is. Hehe, sorry it's late. I've been busy with my other stories as well. We want to thank all you guys for the lovely reviews and for favoriting us and/or the story...It make us very happy and even more eager to entertain you with our story. Look out for Taylor's update soon. 

**_TK Productions._**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the characters from Disney's High School Musical.

* * *

**Part Three**

The boredom of the ride was getting to him and his stomach growled loudly, going unnoticed by the blonde driving. Troy reached for the bag of cookies he had stolen of Chad and took a bite from the baked treat all the while enjoying the space he had while in the back of the rented Escalade.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Bolton." Sharpay snapped at the Golden Boy of East High.

"Sorry, your highness." Troy stated sarcastically, mouth still full.

Sharpay scoffed at the 'Super-bomb Hottie' as the cheerleaders called him. Much like Gabriella, the drama queen did not speak cheerleader. "I can see your disgusting rotting teeth and I don't like it. Just do us both a favor and chew with your mouth closed." She sneered through gritted teeth.

"Too bad. If you weren't such a perfectionist princess, you'd know that you don't always get whatever the hell you want!" He barked his mouth pastry free.

Chocolate eyes rolled at the basketball jock's comment, turning left at the corner.

"Are you sure you know where we're going? Maybe Ryan should have been the one to drive us there. You seem a bit lost." Troy smirked, his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned further back into the seat.

She growled in response her hands clenching the stirring wheel tightly; she glanced up at him quickly before her eyes returned to the road in front of her.

"I know exactly where I'm going. So shut your stupid mouth Bolton." She shook her head then, "Why are you back there anyway, Bolton? Scared of a girl." She asked.

"No, that isn't it. I just don't want to freeze to death up there beside you, your iciness." Troy replied, glancing out the window.

Sharpay rolled her chocolate eyes and took the nearest right, finally arriving at the entrance of the Withered Falls Housing Resort.

The blonde rolled down the window, reaching out with a slim hand to enter the pin number, 2729, into the small pad. With the conformation made, the large gates opened allowing both Chad and herself into the estate. They followed the graveled path pass two other large homes. She turned at the third driveway and continued until another large house came into view. The Escalade was parked and Sharpay quickly made her escape. Troy sighed as he followed her example, slamming the car door shut behind him.

Chad quickly approached him. "Made it in one piece?"

The Wildcats captain nodded, "Still in one piece."

The dark skinned boy laughed and patted Troy's shoulder. The two doors headed to the van to retrieve their luggage.

"Wow!" Kelsi whispered, "This place is huge."

Sharpay smiled slightly, "I know, just wait" She walked ahead, pulling her luggage behind her. Pausing in front of the two large doors, Sharpay reached out and unlocked the house. Small gasps were heard from the other behind her as they trailed in after her.

"This is beautiful!" Martha exclaimed, glancing around at the rooms over to the side.

"Yes, we know." Ryan and Sharpay stated together. The gang looking more then a little disturbed at the twins talking together.

Ryan adjusted the hat on his head, "Before we give a grand tour and take a swim, why don't we decide what rooms we're sleeping in."

"They're off in the east wing." Sharpay finished.

Everyone looked at one another before there was a mad rush for the stairs. Ryan graciously offered a warning for no one to try and steal the master suite or face Sharpay's wrath. Troy either hadn't heard or chose not to as both he and Sharpay bolted to the master suite, the pair stuck between the doorframe of the room.

"No way Evans! You got to drive, you got the window seat on the plane and you ate most of the cookies! There is no way that you are going to get the largest room as well." Troy spat at Sharpay, they both squirmed trying to get into the room.

Sharpay reached up and wiped the spit from her face clearly disgusted. "Bolton, don't complain just because I deserve better things than you do!" She smacked back, releasing her luggage as Troy howled in pain.  
"What the hell, Sharpay?! That's my feet!"

* * *

Ryan and Gabriella settled in the room farthest away from the arguing pair. Jason and Kelsi claimed the room across the hall while Martha and Zeke shared the room to their left. Chad and Taylor unfortunately had the room directly to the loud couple. While Ryan and Gabriella's room had two twin beds they others each queen sized beds.

Ryan sighed as the argument between Troy and Sharpay escalated.

"They're never going to quit are they?" She asked from the bathroom, "I wish we could make them stop."

"I know. Sharpay's my sister and I love her more then anything and Troy's one of my best friends. We▒ll come up with something to make them get along." Ryan stated with a nod, pulling his shirt over his head just as Gabriella walked back into the room, a yellow string bikini over her features. Ryan's jaw dropped instantly causing the Spanish girl to giggle. She reached out a small hand and lifted his jaw from the floor as she walked pass, the blonde haired boy following not far behind.

* * *

This was the third time they got the same thing! Three ties, was that even normal in this game? Sharpay frowned they had managed to agree on ONLY do three games of Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who claimed the room. Now it looked like they were going to share. Sharpay sighed.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to share the room." She grumbled, not at all pleased with this. Luggage in hand, Sharpay claimed the right side of the bed while leaving Troy with the left. For once he decided not to argue, instead carrying his own baggage to the side designated for him. He silent watched with the corner of his eye as Sharpay searched through her bag for her swimsuit, with the two piece in hand the teen hurried to the master bathroom and slammed the door. Troy shook his head, searching for his swimming trunks. He undressed and slid into the dark green swimming trunks. Finished with the task, Troy fell back onto the bed, glaring at the closed bathroom door. Maybe he should have fought for that usage, he really needed to go. A short sigh slid from his mouth as he glanced around the beautiful room, his arms stretched out on the bed. On the very spot Sharpay would later tonight be sleeping in. He bolted up. _'Damn I'm going to share a bed with the Ice Queen._' He honestly didn't know whether he should be disgusted or excited with that thought.

Shaking his head, Troy glared back at the door. "Are you done?"

"Well, no." She answered. He hadn't heard her mumble reply correcting, mistaking it for the words, "Yeah, go."

Troy stood up from the bed and made his way to the door, twisting the knob and pushing the door open. He stood still at the sight before him; the beautiful blonde stood in all her glory naked before him. Sharpay stood frozen in spot as Troy's ice blue eyes stole a more detailed look. Their faces both turned bright red.

"AHHH!!" They screamed together. Troy's hand instantly rose to cover his eyes while Sharpay quickly wrapped a towel around her slim body.

"Sharpay, I had no clue you weren't dressed! I thought you said, Yeah, go. Not whatever you had said. I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, feeling her small hand on his chest while she pushed him out of the bathroom. The door closed and Troy safely removed his hand from over his eyes.

"Yeah well next time learn to pay attention, but it's fine okay? Just erase the thought of me naked from your mind, Bolton!" She yelled, hastily pulling on her swimsuit.

"I was planning to, Evans." Troy answered, trying as hard as he could to erase the mental picture but that was proving to be impossible; even he had to admit she looked sexy. The teen shook his head, saying nothing more on the matter in favor of living the large room and find his other friends.

**END**

* * *

**Notes**: There you have it the next chapter to Don't Blame the Cuffs. I hope you enjoyed my chapter. Look out for Kristi's. We're so sorry for the delay.

**TK Productions.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer**: We own none of the characters you see in this story aside from the the random unimportant characters that may appear.

* * *

**Part Four  
**

Sharpay took a deep breath as she leaned against the door of the luscious bathroom. Of all the people it just had to be Troy Bolton to walk in on her. She was very sure that she had stated clearly that she wasn't finished, so why did he have to walk in any way? All these thoughts swam in her head, many she didn't want at all. Feelings long since buried, slowly broke through the surface. She didn't feel the least bit excited that he had caught her in all glory.

The minutes continued to tick by. It was obvious to her that Troy had long since gone down with the others to the in ground swimming pool, but she wasn't ready to leave the safety of the bathroom. It wasn't until someone knocked on that door that she jolted out of her thoughts.

"Sharpay, are you ok in there?" The soft and sweetly concerned voice of Gabriella drifted through the door.

The blonde cleared her voice, standing at attention and making sure that nothing was out of place. With her hand on the doorknob, Sharpay pulled the door open. Gabriella stepped back in surprise at the sudden action.

"Why would something be wrong?" Sharpay asked testily.

The brunette smiled slightly, "We were all growing a little worried. You hadn't come downstairs to join us right away and after fifteen minutes had gone by I thought I'd check on you."

The pretty blonde smiled slightly, "Well thanks but I'm find. I was...I was just having some issues."

Gabriella nodded even though she honestly didn't believe the excuse her friend had given her. "You still are going to join us right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have bothered to change if I hadn't planned on it. We even nearly match." The drama queen answered with a smirk, pointing from her pink and white-stripped bikini to Gabriella's black and white stripped two piece.

The girls laughed together as Sharpay grabbed her favorite swimming towel. The pair leaving the master bedroom without any other thoughts. Sharpay's concern over Troy seeing her in nothing, gone as they made their way outside to the pool.

**-X-**

Chad held the squishy and water filled ball between his hands, his drenched hair stuck to the side of his face, as he looked this way and that. Troy stood silent to the side while Zeke blocked all possible passage to Ryan. Jason stood in front of him; arms spread open to block his coming pass.

"Troy!" The teen yelled, ducking underneath Jason's arms to toss the water filled ball at Troy.

Unfortunately, the golden boy of East High had his mind on other things. The other things being a certain ice-cold mountain lion that went by the name of Sharpay Evans. He knew he had agreed to erase the image he had seen with his ever eyes but that was easier said then done. Troy couldn't just slip the image to the back of his thoughts and no matter how many times he tried it would simply spring right back to the front of his thoughts. Just like the girl the image was of, the picture needed to be at the center of his attention and he wasn't to sure he was thrilled about that.

Troy couldn't deny that Sharpay had a beautiful body, no matter how much he wished to say otherwise. Her legs were long and well defined, her abdomen beautifully sculpted, and those nice round br-.

"OW!" Troy exclaimed, his hand shooting up to the back of his head. "What the hell, Chad?" His eyes narrowed at the ball floating just within his reach.

Chad shrugged, "I called you to get your attention."

Ryan swam up to the two, reaching to grab the ball before it floating away. "What were you thinking about?"

"Yeah Troy you've never spaced out like that before." Jason put in, curious to know what had captivated his captains' attention.

Troy shook his head. "I wasn't thinking about anything."

Girls' laughter broke through the air as Sharpay and Gabriella walked out from the house, a mocking smile playing on Sharpay's lips.

"That's right. Troy can't think about anything for too long or else his head would explode. Then where would East High be without its star basketball player?" The Ice Queen's voice dripping with sarcasm during the last statement.

Blue eyes rolled at the statement while the others laughed at the harmless statement, Sharpay's smile only growing at his reaction. The two girls joined Taylor, Martha and Kelsi in sitting at the deep end of the pool; their feet dipped into the cool water.

"And so the Princess finally decides to grace us with her awesome presence." Chad teased, earning an eye roll from Sharpay.

Sharpay dipped a hand in the water, scooping up some of the cold water to pouring over herself. "I think you swallowed a little too much water Danforth."

The girls' laughed at the blondes' statement.

"What were you doing upstairs Sharpay? You were gone an awful long time." Jason's curiosity got the better of him once again.

"I don't see where that is any of your business." Sharpay snapped.

Jason sunk low into the water, "I was only asking."

"You don't have to bite his head off for asking a simple question Sharpay." Troy hurried to his friends' defense.

Sharpay waved a hand absently in the air, not bothering to acknowledge his statement more then she had too. Taylor glanced between the pair, the tension growing thick as it always did when the two were put together. She sighed and slipped into the water.

"I say we all stop arguing and just enjoy our time in the water. How about a game or something?"

Zeke stood straight up in the water, a bright smile on his face. "Let's play Marco Pollo!"

The others glanced at one another, deciding if it would be a good idea. They shrugged in turn and each minus Zeke shouted, "Not it!". The dark skinned boy couldn't stop the smile as he turned his back to the group, closing his eyes and counting loudly.

**-X-**

The game of Marco Pollo continued with each teen earning the right to be Marco at least once. Although Chad had the misfortune of being the seeker every other turn for not being able to keep his laughter to himself. When the game had ended the group of friends found themselves content with lazying around the pool until the sun had set while Zeke had gone inside to make dinner. The beautiful coloring in the Florida sky was breaking as they looked on. Ryan rubbed his eyes, a yawn escaping him before he could stop it. "Guys I'm getting hungry."

The others chorused in agreement.

"Zeke should be done with dinner any second." Taylor answered with a short yawn of her own.

As though on cue, Zeke appeared through the now open sliding door. "Guys come on!"

With a scramble of arms and legs the group headed inside, no one really caring that water dripped onto the floors of their vacation home. The boys practically drooled at the scent that escaped the dining room. Music filtered through the halls, Zeke had not taken to well to the silence within the house.

Gabriella gasped at the delicious looking food. "Zeke you out did yourself."

The boy shrugged sheepishly, "It's really nothing special. I just made pork chops, potatoes, corn, a salad, and rice. You guys really stocked up good." Directing the last statement to the Evans twins.

Sharpay smiled as she took a seat by Ryan, who already was stuffing his face. "We always have someone come a day or so before we arrive to restock the pantry and things. I wouldn't let everyone starve."

The others laughed; taking seats themselves to enjoy the delicious looking meal. The gang happily chatted as they ate occasionally sprouting praises Zeke. The young man turned red at each and every compliment he received, the dark skinned boy only turned redder when he received praises for the delicious chocolate raspberry cake he had made for dessert. Taylor assigned Chad and Jason to cleaning duty. The two boys' feeling of grudgedly did as told while the others left in favor of nice hot showers and a good night's rest.

**-X-**

Sharpay lied back against the pillows, a deep frown marring her pretty face. Who did Troy Bolton think he was denying her the use of the bathroom first? Just because he had managed to reach the bedroom for she could, meant nothing. Any other guy would have let the girl go first, but no not Troy. He needed to take a shower and would very likely use all the hot water that she was dying to feel on her skin right now. The sound of the water being turned off reached her ears and the blonde drama queen grabbed hold of the pajama's and towel she had set out for herself.

"About time." She muttered, standing to her feet and walking to stand beside the closed door.

The door opened seconds later, steam pouring out as a still wet Troy walked out. A red and white towel hung around his shoulders; one corner in his hand as he rubbed it against his soaked hair. Sharpay stood silently, completely aware that Troy hadn't noticed her, taking the opportunity to look him over. The boy wore only a pair dark blue shorts everything else bare.

With a roll of her eyes, Sharpay pushed her way pass him. "You sure take your sweet time, Bolton."

The brunette's head snapped up, turning to face the girl only for the bathroom door to be slammed in his face. Troy could still hear the spoiled blonde mumbling words against him through the door. He'll never understand him and maybe that was a good thing. The only one who understands her was her own brother but Troy wasn't too sure how much Ryan really understood about the girl.

Troy shrugged. Not that he really cared. He was content with them not being friends; at this point it felt natural for them to act this way and that towards one another. The resentment and teasing was all a part of a bigger picture. The greater balance, since everyone knew that not everyone could just get along and everything would be peaches and cream.

The boy shook his head, he shouldn't start thinking of her again or a certain image would rear its not so ugly head in the front of his mind. Troy tossed himself onto the king sized bed eyes closed, trying to repress the mental picture. He couldn't deny that she had a lovely body, but that was the only thing lovely about her. Sharpay's personality was rotten to the core.

With the image back within the deep caverns of his mind, Troy sat up reaching for the PSP he had laid out before he had gone to take a shower. A half an hour later, the boy still sat playing his portable game system and the bathroom door finally opened.

Troy glanced up shortly at the girl, who had an odd obsession with pink, clad in a light pink tank top and matching sleeping pants. Her hair look slightly damp despite the usage of the dryer he had heard minutes before she came out. Hiding her even less then entertaining then before, Troy returned his gaze to the game in his hands.

Sharpay's brow rose as she approached the bed, taking a seat at the end of the side she was to occupy. Troy still content on playing with his little toy as she lied back, watching him. They hadn't gone over anything concerning the rules of them sharing a bed, but Sharpay felt they really didn't need to.

"Turn that off." She demanded after a few more minutes of needless gunfire and explosions.

"I'm in the middle of a mission."

Chocolate eyes narrowed, "I don't care if you're dying. I want to go to sleep and I can't fall asleep to that noise."

"No."

Sharpay sat still for a moment or two and Troy half excepted that she had decided to leave him alone for the timing being. He should have known better when a dainty hand reached over him and snatched the PSP from his hold. Sharpay Evans never quit and almost always got her way. He glanced over at her in surprise. The blonde's attention on the small device she now held as though it were a bug. She turned it this way and that trying to figure out how to turn the noisy object off and just as her hand moved to do such that, Troy made his move.

A soft squeak left the girl as she soon found herself pinned to the bed underneath a frowning Troy. The surprise passed quickly from her face and was quickly replaced by a snarl.

"Get off of me right now Bolton or so help you." She snapped.

Troy laughed bitterly, "So help me what? You aren't in the most promising position Sharpay and as soon as I get my PSP back I'll let you go."

She struggled fruitlessly against his strength, trying her best to knock him off balance but the boy wouldn't budge. His head had gotten dangerously low, and the young girl was now able to feel his hot breath against her face. Troy's eyes glared down intently into her own, a glare she happily returned.

"Get off Troy or I'll scream." She warned, her voice lower then usual.

Troy rolled his eyes in reply but didn't move. Sharpay suppressed a shiver as his right hand traveled up the length of her arm, reaching for the object it desired. PSP out of the enemies' grasp, Troy rolled back over to his side of the bed.

Troy said nothing as the blonde laid still in silence, listening to the mindless noises from his game and her own breathing. The seconds passed by and the game was shut off, Troy reached to the light on the table beside him.

"Don't ever touch me again Bolton." Sharpay's voice broke as the room was consumed by darkness.

"I don't plan too." He replied, lying on his side with his back facing her. It was an hour or two later that the pair was finally able to seek the comfort they needed in their sleep.

**END**

* * *

_I am so sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter. It really is my fault. I made the chapter slightly longer to make up for it. So I really do hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you guys so much for the support and if it's ever my turn for a chapter(the even numbered one) just e-mail me or message me to get on the ball with it lol. We'll have the next chapter for you when Taylor finishes with it._

**TK Productions.**


End file.
